quEriDo diaRio
by laDdy evaNs
Summary: querido diario:el estupido de potter, maldito egocentrico, se la pasa luciendose con esa snitch..no puedo creer que me siga molestando con eso de que le gusto
1. Chapter 1

Ola diario:

La verdad yo nunca escribo en mi diario, de echo tengo como 10 en la esquina que ni uso, pero mi hermana petunia, todos los años me regala diarios en mi cumpleaños por que sabe que nunca escribo¬¬, pero ahora siento que tengo demasiado por sacar, por ejemplo mi coraje con el estupido de potter, maldito egocentrico que se cre la gran cosa luciendose con esa snitch… no lo soporto! No puedo creer que me siga molestando con eso de que le gusto. Después de lo que paso en 4to año me di cuenta que el solo amaba a una persona…a el mismo. Y no lo culpo con semejante influencia que son los merodeadores, un tipo que se mete a la cama con todas las mujeres de howarts para después dejarlas (estoy empesando a considerar que la maestra Mc gonagall siempre le pone nota excelente por que le gusta..despues de todo es una mujer) y una rata que se come todo lo que encuentra a su paso. El unico sensible y responsable de los merodeadores es remus lupin, lo conoci por que soy prefecta de howarts y el tambien. Lo adoro! Siempre me esta ayudando a estudiar… pequeño pedazo de cielo. Si potter no amenazara a todos los hombres de howarts con sufrir la "furia" de los merodeadores, creo que invitaria a salir a remus.

Bueno, cambiando de tema, mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo se llama Dani. Tiene el pelo negro estilo hippie, ojos azules i piel blanca. Ella es cazadora del equipo de quiditch de mi casa, grifintor (n.a -así se escribe? Bueno no importa) así que se lleva bien con black cazador también y potter buscador. Todavía recuerdo el momento que conocí a Dani…

Flash back

Una pequeña pelirroja caminaba nerviosa por la parada de trenes con un boleto en la mano que marcaba el anden 9 3/4 , el cual enseño a un guuardia que se rio de ella y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para después irse. Aquella fue la 1ra ves que vio a james potter, abrasado por su madre la cual le desia algo asi como: ni agas tonterias en la escuela james, no quiero que acabes expulsado o que tengas problemas con el director, esta bien?

Timidamente se les acerco y les pregunto por la estacion 9 ¾ y la señora amablemente le señalo un muro de ladrillos. Entro al tren, por que no tenia de quien despedirse (su papa habia muerto hace 2 años y su mama siempre estaba trabajando) y se encontro un vagon, dejo su maleta mientras miraba por la ventana. Después entro gimiendo una niña de 1.35 m que tenia el pelo… ¿naranja?

-hola, me puedo quedar contigo?- pregunto esta

-mmm si claro- dijo lily

-gracias. O maldito sirius¬¬- se seguia diciendo la niña- no puedo creerlo

-quien es sirius- pregunto lily para sacarle platica, después de todo no podia ir a howarts sin tener amigas no?

-Solo un amigo de toda la vida-pauso para meter su maleta en el maletero- el problema es que nos la vivimos haciendonos bromas XD pero prometmos que hoy no nos hariamos ninguna-señalo su cabello

-supongo que no cumplio su promesa- dijo lily con un toque divertido

-jaja ps si- dijo dani- por cierto como te llamas?

-lily evans y tu- dijo lily mientras le estrechaba la mano

- kloves- dijo dany con aire de actuación –dany kloves

Fin flash back

Otra muy buena amiga se llama susan loghbotton (n.a. ay disculpen que no se escribir los nombres y demas) , tiene el pelo guerito, con pecas en los cachetes y ojos avellana.

Bueno diario, ya me tengo que ir a dormir. Mañana empiesa mi septimo y ultimo año de howarts!. Creo que quiero se auror …seria genial.

Bueno diario un beso okis? Mm ya me voi xk mi madre geniosa me esta gritando¬¬

Bye

Lily Evans

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, me llamo caro y es mi 1r fanfiction. Ustedes decidan si lo tiro a la basura o si lo continuo o haber que ago oks? Dejenme reviews! besos


	2. Chapter 2

Domingo 1 septiembre

Querido diario:

Hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida! El entupido de potter sigue "amándome"… yo diría que molestándome…esta muerto… y el idiota de sirius se burlo de mi pelo. De mi pelo! Sabes que tarde 1 hora en arreglármelo (y no para el maravilloso y cariñoso de remus) y se atreve a decirme que parece pelo de escoba…aaaaaaaaaa!

-lily, hola- saludo remus

-ola remus!- dijo lily abrasando a remus un "poco" cariñosa

-emmm a que se debe el abraso lily- dijo remus un poco temeroso de la atenta mirada que les dedicaba james. Si las miradas mataran el ya estaría cien metros sobre el nivel del mar.

-a que no te e visto en todas las vacaciones y te extrañe tanto!- dijo lily volviéndolo a abrazar- no sabes cuanto extrañe que me ayudaras a estudiar…

Esto provoco que se derramara el vaso provocando que un MUY celoso james se acercara a ellos

-hola lily- miro a remus como diciendo "es de mi territorio" para después agarrar de la cintura a lily.

-para ti evans a y… podrías soltarme!- dijo lily soltándose con brusquedad del abraso- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me interesas!

-eso es lo que tu piensas cariño- dijo james dedicándole una sonrisa seductora que hubiera derretido a todo el sector femenino de howarts

- te odio!- y se fue de hay dedicando miradas asesinas a todo aquel que la saludaba. Era su forma de decirles a todos "estoy de mal humor así que ni te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra"

No puedo creer que "james entupido potter" me allá arruinado la oportunidad de invitar casualmente a remus a sentarse en mi vagón. No puedo creer que dany se pueda llevar tan bien con ellos!

Luego regreso que entro al vagón dany y tengo que contarle tantas cosas que pasaron en el verano… pero lo mas importante es burlarme del james entupido potter, nada mas, bueno tambien comprar un monton de ranas de chocolate porque tu sabes que yo adoro el chocolate, es como mi fuente de energia y alegria admeas de…

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOooooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

lunes 2 septiembre

Diario perdon por no despedirme de ti pero dany me arrebato el diario para ver que era¬¬,

Hoy empiesan las clases y me choca por que la mayoria me tocan con las serpientes. Bueno diario luego te escribo, tengo que ir a desayunar.

Mas tarde…

JAJAJA hoy paso lo mas chistoso de todo el mundo! Que divertido jaja

Dany y Lily caminaban por los pasillos de howarts rumbo al comedor para comer después de una muuuuuuuuy aburrida clase de historia de la magia cuando al entrar en el gran comedor (ese dia adornado con un cielo templado) se encontraron con las risas de todo el comedor. Y luego lo vieron, los merodeadores habian echo su primera broma del año, y nos les salian mal las bromas. "Debe ser por la inteligencia de remus" penso lily

- tu que piensas lily- dijo mientras señalaba a snape y a lucius junto con su par de gorilas y todos vestidos y maquillados de prostituta – yo digo que se ven muy coquetos- dijo para después soltar una carcajada

- jajajajajajajajajajajajjajaja- lily se retorcia en el piso de la risa- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- pero se cayo al instante cuato sintio todas las cayadas miradas de el gran comedor – que?- dijo para después sentarse a comer

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

martes 3 septiembre

Diario creo que estoy gorda.

Hoy estaba en una clase y cuando pase a escribir al pizarron me gritaron gordita.

Tal ves puedo empesar a correr todas las mañanas por los terrenos de howarts no?

Y tambien podria dejar de comer lso 6 pastelillos diarios de chocolate (peor no puedo evitarlo, son tan deliciosos! )

Dany me dise que no estoy gorda pero ni modo ya empese con mi idea, aparte si quiero tener pareja para mi baile de graduación debo bajar esos kilitos de mas que tengo no?

Mas tarde…

Ay no! Dany va a cometer el peor error de su vida! Va a salir con un merodeador! Que no sabe que esta prohibido salir con merodeadores (excepto remus) por que te rompen el corazon? Y mas específicamente va a salir con sirius el "sirius mujeriego black" y no estoy exagerando diario, no, el se gano ese apodo a pulso después de salir con TODAS las chicas de cuarto en adelante para dejarlas al 2do dia cuando ya se aburrio de ellas. Idiota, diario se le ase algo a dany se las va a ver con mi mal humor paresido al que tengo cuando estoy en mis dias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

Miércoles 4 sep.

Hoy empiezo mi dieta y mis ejercicios diario, esta decidido, aunque me tenga que levantar todos los días a las 5 de la mañana ¬¬ para alcanzar a correr y bañarme. Hay como tengo sueño!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jueves 5 sep.

Diario como anelo pastelitos! Te juro que le tuve que pedir a dany que se comeira uno enfrente de mi para que se me quitara el antojo. Como quisiera tener su cuerpo, todos estos años de jugar quiditcht le han regalado un cuerpo de super modelo.

Susan y yo seguimos tratando de convencer a dany de que cancele la cita con black pero ella alega que le pregunto de una forma "tan romantica"

Hiba corriendo dany por que nomas iba a tener 5 min. Para comer para después irse a contienuar su tarea.

-malditos deberes- susurro dany

- y que lo digas- dijo sirius desde una esquina del pasillo-no nos dejan hacer lo que nos gusta vd?

- si- dijo un Poco sonrojada dany

-sabias que si la belleza fuera un pecado, tu no tendrias perdon de Dios? – dijo sirius mientras le daba una rosa roja y escucho un susurro de "gracias" – dany, te gustaria salir conmigo, esque te e visto desde mucho tiempo y pues me gustaste mucho- dijo dedicando una mirada seductora

-sirius, gracias, pero la verdad hoy estoy muy ocupada- dijo dany

- ¿y quien dijo que hoy?- dijo sirius- sal el viernes conmigo, anda, veras que te puedo sorprender- dijo sirius

Ambos se miraron y dany tiro la rosa y sus libro para asercarse a sirius y abrasarlo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, el cual respondio con la misma pasion.

Volviendo de los pensamientos (deseos diria yo) de dany hacia la realidad:

- ¿y quien dijo que hoy?- dijo sirius- sal el viernes conmigo, anda, veras que te puedo sorprender- dijo sirius

- esta bien, sirius- dijo dany dedicandole su mejor sonrisa

- nos vemos en la sala comun a las 9, vale?- sirius

- esta bien- dijo dany para después salir corriendo de alli con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Viernes 6

Ola diario ay que entretenido estuvo hoy, susan y yo estuvimos ayudandole a arreglarse a dany. Y la verdad no quedo nada mal, tiene una faldita de mezclilla, una blusita de tirantes con lentejuelas y su pelo al natural.

La verdad se veia muy emocionada, no habia tenido una cita desde que rompío con su novio lee. Pobre, sufrio mucho todo el año pasado y se merese divertirse aunque se que ese descerebrado le va a romper el corazon.

Bueno diario yo ya me voy a dormir porque dany dijo que no la esperaramos despierta xD.

Solo voy a poner en agua las flores que me dio potter hoy, son hermosas, a diferencia de el.

Hasta luego diario

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, por favor dejenme reviews! No importa si son malos o buenos pero diganme que les parese mi fic plis

Gracias por tu review Vivi-G Weasley si me subiste mucho el animo


	3. la venganza es dulce

Sabado 6 sep

Diario: que raro, Dany no llego a dormir, mmm estoy muy preocupada por ella, si el imbécil de Black trato de sobrepasarse con ella… podría decirse que esta mas que muerto. Bueno, creo que mejor voy a buscarla.

Como 3 hrs después…

Maldito bastardo de Black, como le pudo hacer esto a Dany, todavía no puedo creer que la haya dañado tanto, le dije, le dije "no salgas con un merodeador por que te rompen el corazón, es la regla de oro" y ella solo decía que el era diferente. Pobre Dany, apuesto que después de esto no volverá a salir con nadie en mucho tiempo. Malditas apuestas de James y Black, siempre tratando de aumentar todavía mas su ego (si, increíble que todavía pueda aumentar mas) y no les importa mis sentimientos. Digo los de Dany je.

O no Dany empezó a llorar otra ves, pero ya no aguanto diario te juro que me hierve la sangre.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Domingo 7 sep

Jajajajajajajaja, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Diario ayer puse en su lugar al arrogante de sirius!

Lo primero que paso es que después de consolar a la llorosa de Dany subí a los cuartos de niños (si diario, niños, por que ni se les acercan a hombres) y toque la puerta (aunque creo que mas bien la golpee)

-Que les pasa?- grito sirius desde la puerta- Son las 5 AM!

Lily siguió "tocando" la puerta con todavía mas fuerza a lo que sirius tuvo que ceder y abrirle la puerta.

- que pas…- pero al reconocer a Lily le dijo- buscas a James, haber perate… JAMES! TE BUSCA TU LILY!

-Mira en primera soy evans, en 2da no soy suya y en 3ra TE ESTOY BUSCANDO A TI!- le dije mientras entraba al cuarto –Como le pudiste hacer eso?

-De que hablas?- dijo Sirius un poco despistado- aaaa de Danielle no? Mmm dile que lo siento mucho que no pude llegar a nuestra cita.

-A si? Y que excusa tienes para que ahora mismo se encuentre llorando en su cuarto- dije yo. Te juro que estaba apunto de lanzarme a el y quitarle el atractivo físico que tenia.

-Em lo que pasa es que…- Sirius tenia todo su coeficiente para inventar una excusa en esos 5 segundos- lo que pasa es que…

-Haber, por que no me dejas adivinar- dije- No hiciste una apuesta con este- dije señalando a James- sobre salir con MI amiga, pero ho sorpresa! Se te olvido al estar muy ocupado con los brazos de esa perra de Trikens no? (guerita, medio putita, bueno MUY putita)

- Hey a quien llamas perra, por que no me lo dices en mi cara?- dijo Trikens saliendo de la cama de Sirius con una sabana cubierta. Sirius pensó que ese era el peor momento para que su amante saliera de su cama.

-PERRA- fue lo único que dije. Me causo mucha satisfacción al ver su cara de ira. Lo que no me esperaba era que se me lanzara encima y empezara a rasguñarme. Y yo que pensaba que nomás le decían gata por una cosa…pero claro que me tenia que defender

-Lily, ya basta, no lo vale- dijo una persona desde la puerta- gracias por tratar de ayudarme- dijo dedicándome un sonrisa, una de esas típicas sonrisas de mi amiga que dice "todo va a estar bien". Lo mas curioso diario, es que pude ver en la cara de Sirius…amor? Bueno eso no importa porque de todos modos le hizo daño a mi amiga del alma

-Tienes razón Dany- le dije y me voltee hacia Sirius- No te la vas a acabar Sirius, te has metido en mi territorio, y recuerde que siempre que estés hablando de tus apuestas ten la decencia de hablarlas en un lugar donde no te puedan oír.

Por primera vez salí de una habitación dejando a mas de uno impresionado, se siente genial xD!

Hay diario, me siento muy débil, siento que no tengo fuerzas para hacer nada, y no diario, no estoy nostálgica (pero tal vez un poco loca por hablar con unos pedazos de papeles a los que llamo diario) creo que dejar de comer todos esos pastelillos me quito la energía. Mañana empezare a tomarme esa poción energetizante.

Como tengo sueño, hasta mañana diario bonito bonito bonito bonito!

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Martes 9 sep

Hola diario mmm sorry no poder escribirte ayer pero estaba súper cansada después de ir a correr y después en las clases nos encargaron muchísima tarea, y pues Dany esta pensando en salirse del equipo de quiditch, yo le digo que si de verdad le gusta no debería dejarlo por ese Black. Cuando entramos en el comedor Dany ya no los saluda como siempre y yo solo saludo con mi mejor sonrisa y un gesto de mano a mi adoradisisisisimo "Remus guapo Lupin". Estos dos días no ha pasado gran cosa diario, la enfermera me dio una poción con vitaminas que tengo que tomarme todos los días, me pregunta si estoy débil jaja. Que mas? A mmm pues Potter me acorrala siempre que puede para darme una explicación sobre por que hizo la apuesta con Black, "es que yo lo decía de broma y el se la creyó" me decía. No puedo creer que son como hermanos y se incriminen el uno al otro.

Bueno tengo que seguir con la tarea que nos encargaron ayer y hoy bye diario.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Viernes 12

Perdón! Yo se que en todo este tiempo no te he estado escribiendo pero los profesores cada día nos encargan mas tarea y si no estoy en clases estoy haciéndola y si no estoy con Dany o estoy huyendo de Potter o voy por mas vitamina a la enfermería. Ayer empecé a tomar café y la verdad no sabe feo, y me quita el sueñoxD.

Que mas hay por decir m… pues el miércoles mi cuarto amaneció repleto de pétalos de rosas y velas agrupadas en el piso que decían PERDON. Debo admitir, diario, que este gesto fue hermoso, casi tan digno como lo es Remus, tal vez considere volver a hablarle, pero solo para gritarle ok?

Ha si jajajaja JAJAJAJA mañana empieza mi maquiavélica venganza contra Sirius, ya que decidí descartar a los demás que no tuvieron la culpa. Solo Susan y yo estamos metidas en esto por que estamos seguras de que si Dany se entera se enoja je. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que tiene mucho que ver con su cita mañana con Lisa Waterson.

Ya me voy diario por que tengo que estudiar con Remus sobre historia de la magia. Aunque no se si podré estudiar y admirar sus hermosos ojos al mismo tiempo.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Domingo 14

Hola diario, ayer el día estuvo muy bien, la venganza no salio como lo habíamos planeado pero igual sufrió un poquito je.

Mi plan salió a la luz después de escuchar una conversación en los pasillos de Howarts:

-si amigo te digo que Waterson es un muy buen partido-dijo Sirius

- A si? Pues Lily lo es mas- dijo Potter. Debo admitir que eso me subió el autoestima hasta que…

-Evans? JAJA no me hagas reír- dijo Sirius- en fin, dicen que Waterson es muy buena en la cama, además que es muy dulce y creo que si todo sale bien en mi cita en Hosmeade con ella, podríamos llegar a ser algo mas…

-Uy hermano, pero si estás madurando!- dijo Potter

-si como sea- dijo Sirius

-¿y a que horas quedaste en verte con ella?

- A las 4 en Las 3 escobas- dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa en su cara y una en la mía.

Así que tomando el cuenta el dicho "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" decidí estropearle la cita al arrogante Black, tal vez un poco de bromas, un poco de mentiras, etc, etc.

Como Dany se sentía mal para ir a Hosmeade Susan y yo nos dirigimos a las 3 escobas para esperar a la cita de Sirius, que, según mis contactos, llegaría 10 min. Antes que el:

- ola! Me llamo Lily y ella Susan, como te llamas?- pregunté "inocentemente".

- Me llamo Lisa Waterson- dijo esta

- A ok, escucha, estoy esperando a mi novio para salir por ahí y me preguntaba si te podías quedar con mi amiga Susan para que ella no se quede sola- pregunté.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo una cita, que de echo esta un poco retrasado, es Sirius Black- dijo ella orgullosa de salir con "Ese".

-¿Cómo? Debe haber algún malentendido… Sirius es mi novio- dije yo, JAJAJA Black me las hiba a pagar.

- No puede ser… el me invito a salir, me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho y que bajara las estrellas por mi!- dijo Lisa

"Imbécil Black, le dise lo mismo a todas las mujeres" pensó Lily

En ese momento se fijo que en la ventana Sirius se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos para después marcharse a lo que hubiera sido una cita genial si no hubiera sido por mi.

Corrí y lo abrase y le dije con voz clara TE AMO!.

Back estaba como Adam en el día de las madres, no entendía nada, jaja tenía una cara tan tonta. Lisa llegó y yo aproveche esos segundos para darle un apasionado beso en los labios, a lo que Potter se encabrono un poco, bueno MUCHO, pero valió la pena por que Lisa le dio una cachetada y se largó de allí llorando. Algún día me agradecerá haberla salvado de semejante espécimen.

-Evans que te pasa!- dijo Black muy enojado.

-touche- dije yo

- que diablos te hice yo!- dijo Sirius

-A mi nada, pero a mi mejor amiga si- dije para después irme de ahí con Susan.

Y eso no fue todo diario, además, a la hora se encontraba besándose con una tipa y yo hice acto de presencia y los separé para darle una cachetada a Sirius por "haberme engañado", la tipa se fue furiosa y no escuchó a los llamados de Sirius.

Mas de eso hicimos Susan y yo todo el día y al volver al castillo con Dany:

-Como se la pasaron chicas-dijo Dany- algún coqueteo o chisme nuevo?

- Nada- dijimos las dos inocentemente- Realmente no fue la gran cosa.

Bueno, hasta mañana diario te quiero!.

PD. Hoy Sirius puso un hechizo en el gran comedor que decía LO SIENTO DANY y se arrodillo enfrente de todos para dedicarle una canción a Dany. Ella lo perdono. Sin comentarios**¬¬**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por los reviews! Sigan enviándome mas ok?

Atte: laDdy evaNs


	4. pEnsaMientOs y ApuesTas

Martes 16 sep

No puedo creer que Dany aya perdonado a Black. Es un idiota. Como todos los hombres. Bueno excepto mi adoradisimo Remus que por cierto cada vez me estoy acercando mas, creo que le pediré salir o algo por el estilo. Tal vez se lo pida hoy que tendremos guardia juntos en el 4to piso, aunque cuando estoy con el me pongo super nerviosa!

Bueno m no hay mucho que decir, algunas veces me gustaría ser como las populares ( y siempre putas) de Howarts, seguro que ellas siempre se divierten, no que yo que tengo montones de tarea que hacer. No se como le hacen ellas para divertirse todo el tiempo y traer la tarea al mismo tiempo,mm seguro se la pasan entre todas. Tramposas, aunque yo ago mucho de eso con Remus jaja, Dany volvió a ser igual con todos excepto con Black, supongo que debe ser incómodo platicar con alguien que te rompió el corazón no?

Sigo haciendo ejercicio y dieta y sin embargo sigo igual de gorda. Dany dise que si estoy enflacando pero yo me veo exactamente igual. Se siente muy feo esforzarte y no bajar ni un kilo.

Bueno voy a seguir haciendo tarea bye!

Mucho muy tarde…

Hay diario me di cuenta que Remus no es la persona para mi. Tal vez por que no me lo meresco, tal ves por que el no me merece, etc. Pero platique de muchas cosas con el que me hicieron pensar:

-Hola- me saludó Remus cariñosamente

- Hola, como estas?-dije yo- este..- iba directo al grano- quisiseras salir conmigo uno de estos días?

-Este… Lily… te quiero mucho y todo pero no de esa manera… -dijo Remus. Sentía que de mis ojos brotaban lagrimas.

-Pero porque? Tu me gustas mucho y se que yo te puedo llegar a gustar, si me das el tiempo…

-No Lily, escucha, eres una persona muy especial para mí, pero mi amigo James te ama! Y en serio te ama, el me habla todos los días de ti, cada aliento suyo va dedicado a ti, se revuelve el pelo porque según el así tu los vas a pelar, siempre en sus bromas deja las dos letras mas importantes para el esconcidas…y sabes cuales son?

-No- le dije friamente, otra vez Potter me arruinaba la oportunidad de salir con alguien

- L.E-dijo Remus- Siempre las pone porque se que tu eres su motivo para levantarse cada mañana, por que se que si tu te desaparecieras el movería mar y tierra solo para que le dijeras "que puede cuidarte sola" si te ha llegado a hacer daño no due con esa intención, tu lo sabes que cuando te hizo eso ambos eran muy pequeños y el era todavía mas presumido e inmaduro, mas idiota y gay de lo que es ahora (bueno eso lo agrege yo jeje) pero el ha cambiado Lily, y creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad…

-Pero el no, Remus, no sabes lo mucho que sufrí ese año, Dany fue testigo de que juré no volver a salir dañada de una relación, por su culpa es que le tengo miedo a que los hombre me agan daño.- Dije yo, como me costaba recordar esos momentos en los que tanto sufrí. Y la herida seguía abierta.

-Y el lo sabe Lily-dijo remus

- Remus, la verdad ya no quiero hablar de eso, lo unico que te digo es que nada volverá a ser como lo fue ese año- dije yo

Tengo mucho sueño, demasiado talvez, hasta mañana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Miércoles 17 sep

Le conté a Dany sobre la platica que tuve con Lupin anoche, ella me dijo que el estaba en lo cierto, que ella lo veía todas las practicas y que ha madurado mucho desde 4to año. Mi cabeza es un reburujo! Ya no se que pensar. Sería mas facil hacerme lesbiana, así me alejaría de tantos problemas, aunque para nada me gustaría tener novia o algo por el estilo, diuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, prefiero lidiar con todos estos problemas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Viernes 19 sep

Mm nada que decir, mi vida es aburrida (carita triste). A veces me gustaría conocer mas amigos, y no amigas, si no amigos, realmente solo conosco a los alumnos de Howarts como compañeros, pero me gustaría hacer amistades

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Domingo 21 sep

Creo que Dany estaba en lo cierto con eso de que he enflacado, por que hoy hacía muchisimo calor y muchos alumnos(incluyendo los merodeadores) se meteron en bañadores al lago. Así que Susan y Dany me lograron convencer de ir

- Será divertido Lily, en serio- me dijo Dany camino al lago.

-Si lily- dijo Susan

-Esta bien, pero de lo que no estoy tan segura es de usar bañador de dos piezas- dije yo señalando mi pequeño traje de color negro.

-Pero con el te ves genial!- dijo Dany

-Si Lily- dijo Susan, pobre no se podía acoplar a la conversación y solo decía una palabra jaja.

Llegando al lago, nos quitamos la ropa dejando ver a Dany con un bañador verde al que la mayoría del sector masculino allí presente dejó caer una pequeña gota de saliva, y muy especialmente Black dejpo caer un chorro de babas. Luego Susan se lo quitó, ella no llamó tantas miradas, o mas bien los hombres trataron de que su novio no se fijara.

Pero para mi sorpresa me quité el traje de baño y me vieron igual o mas hombres que a Dany.

-Lily…te-te-te ves ge-genial- dijo Potter, jajaja estaba tartamudeando de lo nervioso

-Gracias Potter-dije yo con una sonrisa, pero no me resistpi y le dije- pero mas te vale que sea la ultima vez que me veas ok?

Nos metimos a nadar, el agua estaba friisisisima! Haber si mañana(que es lo mas probable) no amanesco enferma. El punto es que estando en el agua un montón de tipos me pidieron una cita, lastima que en todos los casos llegara James para abrasarme de la cintura y decir que era suya y que seria su esposa. Tonto.

Así que llegue a la conclusión de que bajé una de las muchas llantitas de todo el cuerpo por hacer los ejercicios xD.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Miercoles 24 sep.

Dicho y echo, como te dije ayer, estoy enferma. Odio estar enferma, me siento inútil y no puedo salir de mi habitación a tomar clases, a comer, a estudiar con Remus, a hablar con James, esperen un momento, no es James! Es Potter! Y no voy a hablar con el! Voy a gritarle!

A quien quiero engañar, la verdad todavía sigo sintiendo una pequeñísima chispa en mi corazón. Pero no quiero, y voy a tratar de hacer lo imposible por olvidarlo. Siii luego se va a arrepentir de aserme tanto daño solo por que estaba muy gordita, jaja voy a enflacar y luego todos los chicos me van a querer y le voy a dar celos a Potter :D:D

Sin embargo todos me han apoyado mucho, Dany me trae la comida además de una sopa y mucho zumo de zanahoria, diu. Susan siempre viene a visitarme y a platicarme todos los chismes je como extrañaba eso del chisme. Remus me mando todas las tareas y apuntes de los días sin ir a la escuela. Y James, digo Potter, Potter me mando el triple de las flores que me manda multiplicado por 100 (en conclusión, todo el cuarto esta repleto de floreros con flores de todos colores) de donde se habrá enterado que a mi me gustan tanto las flores? Además que apareció misteriosamente una canasta con muchos panquesitos de mis favoritos. De donde sacará todos mis gustos? Mmm crees que el podrá entrar a los cuartos de mujeres? Tanto tiempo sola me provoca preguntarme por que el cielo es azul. De verdad necesito estar con alguien porque de lo contrario me voy a volver loca y voy a empesar a hablar con uno de los muchos peluches que James me dio cuando eramos novios…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Viernes 26 sep.

Hoy se nos a ocurrido a Susan Dany y a mi una gran incognita… que es primero ¿el huevo o la gallina?

-Yo digo que primero es la gallina, por que el huevo tiene que ser empollado no?- sugerí yo

- Ni al caso, de donde sacan la gallina sin primero salir de un huevo, duh- dijo Susan testaruda

- Pues yo apoyo a Lily, super ovio que la gallina fue primero- dijo Dany

- Cuanto apuestan?- dijo Susan

-Pues, si nosotras ganamos, vas a tener que tener una cita con… mmmm…-dijo Dany

-Peter- finalicé yo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-M esta bien-dijo Susan- pero sii yo gano…tu-señaló a Dany- vas a tener que llegar con Sirius y darle un apasionado beso en la boca que dure unos mmm 2 minutos, y tu –me señaló a mí- tu vas a tener que salir en una cita con Potter. Y vas a preguntarle tu a el.

-Esta bien-dijo Dany retante. Como hubiera preferido no haber aceptado de haber sabido que el huevo era primero –prepárate para tu cita con Peter, por que vamos directo con Remus a que nos diga la respuesta-dijo sacando la lengua.

Nos fuimos a buscar a Remus, la enciclopedia humana, para que nos digera que era primero, pero para mi muy pero muy mala suerte:

-Así que que es primero, la gallina o el huevo? –pregunto Susan con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-El huevo-dijo Remus

-Y eso por que si se puede saber?- no podía creer mi mala suerte

-Por que la gallina fue evolucionando hasta lo que es ahora, pero era una especie totalemente diferente la que puso un huevo y dentro evolucionó la gallina- dijo Remus con aires de genio.

-Muchas gracias LUPIN- dijo sarcásticamente Dany- Por tu culpa voy a tener que besar al asqueroso de Black!- y se aljó de allí dando grandes zancadas

Definitivamente era mi día de mala suerte, mala mala suerte.

Bueno hasta luego.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Lunes 28 sep.

No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir diario. Tengo que hacer muchisima tarea, y si te estoy escribiendo ahorita mismo es por que estoy esperando que Susan salga de la ducha. No hay mucho que decir, solo que los alumnos se pasan mas tiempo haciendo tarea que en las clases, nunca me hubiera imaginado que el ultimo año iba a ser tan pesado!

Dany me presiona mucho con eso de invitar a Potter a salir, que cruel es.

En fin, mejor voy a la enfermería por mas poción, por que no me he tomado desde ayer y ya siento que me voy a desmayar, bye!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Miércoles 30 sep.

Hoy es el día que le voy a pedir a James que salga conmigo, aunque ninguna de mis amigas sabe, hoy me arregle mas de lo normal para el, me ise chinos y me los acomodé en una media cola y me maquille a diferencia de todos los días. Me siento como hace 3 años, igual de sonrojada por James.

En la noche…

Ya le pregunté si quería salir conmigo, debo admitir que no fue nada fácil, deja te platico:

-Segura que no puedes preguntarle tu?-dije yo mirando a Potter rodeado de su club de fans-esque están todas ellas y …

-Nada Lily, una apuesta es una apuesta –dijo Susan

-Jaja esto va a ser divertido-dijo Dany

-Callate Dany que todavía falta que beses a cierto Black-dijo Susan ahogando una carcajada

-**¬¬ sin comentarios-dijo Dany**

Susan me empujó hacia el provocando las atentas miradas de Potter y sus millones de fans.

-Este…Potter…puedo hablar contigo en privado? –dije yo, jaja debiste ver la cara de todas sus admiradoras.

-SI! CLARO LILY!-dijo Potter dando un salto y acercandose a mi mientras se revolvia el pelo.

Caminamos un pasillo donde nos podríamos alejar de las atentas miradas de todos los que estaban alrededor de nosotros, casi casi llevaban palomitas.

-Escucha, no es que te considere un amigo o algo así pero perdí una apuesta y tengo que salir contigo en una cita te guste o no –dije yo lo mas fría posible

-Y que si digo que no?- dijo Potter.

-Pues pasa que te puedes ir despidiendo de nuestros inusuales intercambios de palabras para siempre –dije yo. Osea dise que me quiere mucho pero el señorito no quiere salir conmigo

-No es que no quiera salir contigo Lily- dijo Potter –solo que me gustaría que me lo pidieras amablemente. O cuando menos que no sonara como que perdiste una apuesta y me lo estas pidiendo a la fuerza- dijo dedicándome una de sus estúpidas, horribles y perfectas sonrisas.

-Vas a salir conmigo o no? –dije yo

-No a menos que me lo pidas amablemente-dijo Potter. Esto es bueno por que gracias a el no hiba a tener que salir a una cita aburrida!

-Vete al infierno –dije yo y me largé de allí

Todo hiba bien pero cuando le conté a Susan lo que pasó, digamos que se enojo un poco:

-¿Cómo QUE LE DIJISTE ASI! –dijo alterada Susan

- Pues si, acaso querías que le dijera Te amo James sal conmigo? –dije-pues no! Aparte cumplí con mi apuestas

-La apuesta era salir con Potter, no pedirle que saliera contigo- dijo Susan- así que vamos con el y no me importa lo que agas, no nos vamos de ahí hasta que te diga que sí.

Me llevo, mas bien me obligó y arrastró a donde estaba Potter escribiendo un pergamino en la sala común

-Potter…-dije

-Mandé Lily- dijo Potter con dulzura

-Evans Potter, Evans –dije – Escucha, quisieras salir conmigo un día de estos? –dije yo. Creo que para ese momento mis mejillas ya habían alcanzado el color de mi cabello.

-Si!-dijo Potter. Lo siguiente se me hizo muy tierno por que se levantó y me agrazó muy fuerte. Creo que duramos un poco mas de lo sospechoso.

La fecha no quedó marcada pero almenos Susan no me va a molestar tanto con eso. Ahora faltaba que Dany cumpliera con su parte. JAJAJAJA.


	5. CiiTa

Sábado e Oct

Ey hola, mmmm Sirius es un idiota, pero un gran gran IDIOTA!. En serio diario, es un imbécil de primera. Ósea por su culpa ahora toda la escuela cree que Dany es una descerebrada fan del club de Sirius. Todo comenzó por nuestra apuesta. Ya vez que tenia que besar a Sirius? Pues el día de ayer se animó.

Mira, estábamos en la sala común nosotras tres y los 4 merodeadores rodeados de sus club de fans (bueno excepto Peter, el no tendría un club aunque les pagara). En fin, Dany se acercó a Sirius y le dijo algo así:

-Sirius, me acompañarías a los terrenos de Howarts?- dijo Dany

-Mm- Volteó a ver a todas sus fans. Al asqueroso parecía que le daba vergüenza que lo vieran con Dany –Es muy urgente?

-Un poco, si –dijo Dany

-Mm vamos –dijo Sirius tratando de salir rápido de allí – Hermosuras, me tengo que ir, pero no se pongan tristes, recuerden que mañana pueden volver a verme

Y de allí salieron una Dany nerviosa y un Sirius tonto, dejando en la sala común 3 merodeadores rodeados de fans y dos magas muy con ganas de seguirlos... (Ósea yo y Susan)

-Como los vamos a seguir? –dijo Susan

-Mm no se! –Dije yo – Le prometimos a Dany que no nos vería por los terrenos, pobre de por si ya le da vergüenza...

-Escucha una hermosa pelirroja en apuros? –dijo James saliendo de su bolita y acercándose a nosotras.

-Mm si Potter ya vez que si –dije yo – Remus! Puedes ayudarme? Estoy en apuros... –JAJA la cara de Potter

- JA JA JA –dijo James sarcásticamente –En fin, escuche su conversación y le prometieron a Dany que no las vería por los terrenos de Howarts verdad?

- Si –dijo Susan

- Pero no las puede regañar si van y no las ve verdad?- dijo James. Para esto Remus acababa de llegar y no más escuchaba la conversación

- Te hiciste estúpido? O así naciste? Para que no nos viera tendríamos que tener dos cosas: una poción que nos haga invisibles o una capa de invisibilidad, y tienes alguna de esas dos? –le dije yo, como me iba a imaginar que si tenía alguna de esas dos cosas

James solo sonrío

- Tienes una de las dos! Pero si yo estaba siendo sarcástica! Mmm pero si todavía no se inventa una poción de invisibilidad, entonces debes de tener la capa... o! 0.0

- Ja ja, mira se las presto pero con una condición...

-Con cual? –dijo Susan

-Con que nos dejen ir también a Lupin y a mi- dijo este

-QUE! ANTES MUERTA QUE CON USTEDES! – jaja yop. Como esa canción muggle mmmm antes muerta que sencilla ay que sencilla ay que sencilla... y no es que me gustara, pero Petunia la cantaba día y noche.

- Lily, Lily, Lily –dijo Susan –De verdad quieres enterarte de el chisme?

-Si

-Entonces esta es tu única alternativa

-Ok Potter pero démonos prisa

Y así nos dirigimos a los terrenos cubrimos por la capa de invisibilidad. Jaja era bien divertido por que les picábamos , bueno yo les picaba la panza a los que iban pasando jiji.

Bueno lo que importa es que llegamos a la banquita donde estaban Sirius y Dany para ver como Dany le plantaba un beso a Black

-Pero no se supone que ella... –empezó a decir Potter

-Shhh –dije yo

Cuando terminaron de besarse Black y Dany, Black le dijo a Dany algo así como "eres la luz de mi vida , te adoro mas que a mí, perdóname si alguna vez te hice daño, hemos sido amigos por muchos años...pero ahora quiero ser mas"

Tonto, Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto...

- Se suponía que Sirius no sentía nada por ella. No? Pero... –interrumpió otra vez James, digo Potter, Potter

-Shhhhhh! –dijimos ahora Remus, Susan y yo

Pero fue muy tarde...

- Espera Dany, creo que tenemos compañía –dijo Sirius

- Pero yo no veo a nadie... –dijo Dany, sigue así amiga

-Ni yo, pero los oigo

-Sirius te has vuelto loco?...

Sirius se acercó a nosotros pero por el desesperado intento de escaparnos de allí nos tropezamos y quedó como un sándwich, pero como se que tu no sabes que son los sándwiches quedamos Remus, Susan, Lily, Potter. Potter si que pesa.

No pudimos saber la respuesta que dio Dany, pero eso es mejor por que ahora puedo persuadirla de que le diga que no jijiji.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Domingo 4 oct

Mm diario Dany se enojó conmigo y con Susan... No quiere escucharnos! Pero la verdad no se por que se enojó tanto, y lo raro es que se enojó con nosotras pero con James y Remus no! ¬¬ no es justo.

Y ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de persuadirla para su respuesta a Black. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para contentarme con ella. Tengo que ir a clases, te quiero!

A si! No te había dicho pero conseguí una poción que supone que ayuda a enflacar... no me preguntes donde la conseguí por que ni yo misma estoy segura... en fin adiós

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Martes 6 oct

Que fea se está portando Dany conmigo! Y no se por que! Estoy segura que no es por que la espibamos por que se contento con Susan y a mi sigue sin hablarme! Si esto sigue igual creo que voy a explotar!

En la noche...

Ya quedé con James para la cita de la apuesta. En realidad no fue gran acuerdo, pasó como que así:

- Potter, nuestra cita... –dije yo

- A si!... mira tu pon la hora y el día que quieras yo ya tengo planeado todo –dijo el, como pudo haberlo planeado ni que saliéramos en una cita de verdad. Una cita de verdad resulta cuando dos personas quieren salir y en este caso nomás el quiere salir.

- Mm no me importa el día, pero tal vez su majestad esté muy ocupado con sus muchas novias- dije

- Yo solo tengo ojos para vos (sonrojo mío) y cualquier día que quieras cancelaré cualquier compromiso que tenga

- Ok, el sábado – dije

- Mm- la voz de James se tornó temblorosa – este sábado?

- si, a menos que tengas algún compromiso - dije

- Mm no lo podríamos hacer el viernes? Es que tengo un compromiso familiar – dijo con semblante... triste?

- Sí... como puedas... –dije yo es que con esa carita de ángel triste no le podía decir otra cosa

Y pues le he pedido perdón a Dany pero me ha dicho "como sea" y se fue. Y yo se que eso significa que no.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jueves 8 oct

Nochecita...

El día de clases estuvo normal, finalmente se acabaron los días de intensa tarea, aunque quien sabe cuando volverán.

Una buena noticia... me reconcilié con Dany! Estuvimos todo el día de ayer hablando sobre por que estaba triste conmigo.

Como no quiero escribirte la conversación nomás te digo que me dijo que me tenía celos... a mí! Es increíble ósea de que me tiene celos? De mis grasitas? De mis granitos? No lo creo, mm en fin tengo mucho sueño y me da flojera escribir la conversación jeje, ya me voy a dormir. Byep!

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Viernes 9 oct

(Hora mmmm deja checo...mmm 4 am)

Aii diario no lo quiero admitir... pero no puedo dormir de los nervios de la cita con James. Por que si en todas las citas en las que salgo ( que no son muchas pero tan poco son escasas) nunca me pongo tan nerviosa pero con James es diferente...

Supongo que la chispa que quedaba en mi corazón se volvió a prender... pero me niego a admitirlo públicamente. Todavía debo conservar mi reputación de ser una de las pocas chicas que no esta subscrito a algún club de merodeadores.

Que me voy a poner! No tengo nada pero nada que ponerme! Hay m tal vez pueda agarrarle algo a Dany. No. Pero si le agarro ropa va a pensar que me importa la cita. Y el chiste es causar la impresión de que esta cita me vale.

Estoy delirando. Tengo que dormir un poco o si no mañana no voy a poder aguantar las clases.

( 7 am)

Bañadita peinadita maquilladita vertidita pero tengo un sueño de la fregada! No pude dormir en tooooooooooooooooooooooodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la noche! Osea seguro que James me va a ver feo por mis ojerotas! Deja me pongo mas base.

Yap.

No se que hacer. Mm voy a despertar a Dany y a Susan ( risa macabra) tal vez si les hecho agua. Ja ja

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sábado 10 oct

Dios! Diario! Fué la mejor cita de mi vida! Aun que no lo quiera admitir creo que lo amo... pero no... no puedo... no quiero?... no debo... ayy soy un remolino en mi cabeza!

Deja te cuento como estuvo la cita.

Primero Dany y Susan me ayudaron a arreglarme y me pintaron ( y eso por que yo actuaba como que no quería jep) y ya estaba lista cuando Susan me preguntó que a que horas habíamos quedado y yo no sabía! No me acuerdo si me dijo y se me olvidó o de plano no quedamos!

Que bueno que Susan fue a su cuarto a preguntarles a que horas. Me dijo que a las 8:00 así que me retoqué un poco y nerviosa bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con un muy guapo James.

Iba vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla. Así o mas guapo?. Yo iba con el pelo tipo en ondas hippie. Tenía una falda de mezclilla de Dany y una blusa color celeste de Susan.

Me dió unas rosas y chocolates. Que tierno!

Me dijo que nuestra cita era en la torre de astronomía. Y ya nos fuimos para la torre. Te juro diario, que esta súper nerviosa!

Y luego cuando llegamos había una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco y tenia candelabros y flores y todo alrededor en el piso, lleno de pétalos de rosa.

- Te gusta? – dijo James

Yo nomás asentí con la cabeza. Y, diario, cuando hablamos en la cena, era tan tierno, tan diferente, no parecía el estúpido de Potter que yo conozco.

- Que piensas? – Me dijo James saliendo de la torre.

- En... que no te pareces al Potter que yo conozco –Le dije. Si que tenía frío.

- Por que el Potter que tu conoces es el que te empeñas en ver, pero, Lily, si me dejarás, yo haría todo por tí. Te amo Lily.

Yo me quedé sin palabras, pero no sentía que debía darle una respuesta. Y el lo entendió. Sin decir mas palabras me puso su abrigo por que sabía que tenía frío.

Diario. No se si lo quiero o solo quiero los recuerdos. Pero tengo mucho que pensar.

Ya me dió sueñito je.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mm pz qe Lez Pareciio? Jaja a Mi ze me isO bn eQiz peRo weno... Chao


End file.
